Self Insert
by u don't need to know
Summary: What if a fanfic writer gets sucked in the HxH world? Great? No... Actually, she'll experience how hard it is to be in this anime, with her own mary-sue.


Disclaimer: I don't own the HxH characters. Because if I did I'll *blush*. Oh what the heck! *banish all dirty thoughts*  
  
A/N: Yay! I have many unfinished fanfics! Why? Because I am stupid! Anyway.. I would like to thank Yomi-sama's website for giving me some sort of idea thingy.  
  
Summary: What if a fanfic writer gets sucked in the Hunter world? Great? No. Actually, this girl will experience how hard it is to be in an anime, with  
her mary-sue.  
  
Warning: Made up characters and stupid ideas.  
  
Self-Insert  
  
Katherine Vahngall sat in her room, hunched over her keyboard. She kept typing frenetically as if her life depended on it. She didn't care if she needed to do her homework, she didn't care if it was already 10 o'clock and she needed to sleep because it was school night. God, she didn't care at all. All she cared about that time was posting her fanfic in fanfiction.net. And finally she already can.  
  
Katherine leaned back on her chair and took a sip on her cola while smiling triumphantly. She stroked her blonde hair before reading her masterpiece.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone not far away in the room was watching the scene.  
  
Shikkhisa, the goddess of anime and fan fiction (lol), watched this blonde girl. She didn't like what she was seeing, but she wasn't surprised either. This has been happening for the past few years in different places- and it would surely continue to happen. But this girl was different, she was going too far, and she would do something about it. Somehow, she would stop this mary-sueness going on.  
  
Shikkhisa raised her eyebrows as she saw Katherine's satisfied smile, she definitely like what she wrote.  
  
Slowly, this silver-haired goddess stood up from her place and started walking towards the blonde.  
  
'She must be really pleased at herself' the goddess thought as she observed the blonde chuckle slightly while scanning through her work. The goddess raised her eyebrows first before slowly turning to the computer screen and read the story herself.  
  
(Story)  
  
Killua looked outside, it was going to be one of those spectacular sunrises, one of the picture-perfect moments in the town. His lips quirked, he totally changed. The old Killua wouldn't appreciate sunrises, oh well, he owed it all to her. his love.  
  
Killua turned his head away from the mirror to regard his love, sleeping sweetly by his side. Or what he could see of his love, which was one bare creamy shoulder and a strawberry blonde hair covering her head. A blanket, nestled against his hard frame, covered her curves.  
  
He kissed the blonde-haired person's forehead tenderly. God, he didn't know how much he loved the girl he was hugging now. All he knew was he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Protecting her.  
  
Killua hugged the girl tighter as he thought about her sweet smile and how he wanted it for himself. He really wanted to protect her, but Unfortunately, she didn't need any protection. This girl that he was kissing now can kick anyone's ass in a minute. God, she was even stronger than Hisoka. He felt a little insecure as he thought about that.  
  
"Hey, good morning handsome!" Killua was surprised when the gorgeous blonde kissed him playfully, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Hi Kathrine, I was thinking about you and how you completely changed me and my life. God, you're perfect. You have everything, what can a guy like me give you?" He replied as he stroked her sun-kissed hair.  
  
Her sapphire blue eyes focused on Killua for a while before giggling, "Your love."  
  
Killua smiled and pulled her close, "I love you."  
  
~~~~~  
  
As the two couples lay inside the room in bliss, they didn't notice the shadow of the man standing behind the door. Kurapika.  
  
Kurapika stood there. He couldn't control the jealousy boiling inside him. Somehow, he wanted to knock over the door and just take Kathrine, but he knew he couldn't do that. Somehow, he found himself thinking about her. He thought about her melodic laugh and how it enchanted him, he thought about her golden-blonde hair and how it smelt like wild raspberries, he thought about her tough attitude and how endearing it is, and last but not the least, he thought about her sapphire-blue eyes that made him fall in love with her.  
  
With all the thoughts, he cried, his heart filled with sorrow. He would give anything. Just anything, to take Killua's place.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
" Shikkhisa's eye twitched after she read a portion of her fanfic, 'This is too much! She's going too far!' the goddess thought.  
  
Katherine chuckled as she began to post her fanfic. She couldn't wait for her reviews! She always liked receiving reviews, and fanfiction.net never failed her when it comes to those.  
  
Well, of course other people would flame her, but that was no problem, all she had to do was search for the fanfics the flamer wrote and flame them back, well, sometimes if she really hates the flamer, she would use the flamer's pen name to flame other fanfics. That process always worked well.  
  
Katherine sighed, she just didn't know why other people 'hated' Kathrine. Why, Kathrine's mixture of a tough, powerful, intelligent, nice and gorgeous girl was based on her (or what she wanted to be) of course, who wouldn't love a girl like that? Oh well, she didn't care. She didn't have time to think about those things since she needed to think about the next chapter. She already had an idea though, she decided that Kathrine will find out she is half-goddess, half sorceress and will have super powers. She will also find out that she's Hisoka's half sister. More of her tragic past will be revealed also. It did sound complicated, but she'd surely find a way to do that.  
  
'Oh.. So you think it's that easy to be a heroine?' the invisible goddess thought as she read the girl's mind, 'And so that why there's a havoc in fanfiction.net! It's all because of you!'  
  
The goddess snapped her fingers, causing a girl in a cow costume to appear out of nowhere.  
  
"You don't need to tell me, I already know!" The cow-girl informed the goddess, "She needs to learn her lesson!"  
  
"Yeah, but how?" The goddess answered. There was silence between them as they thought of the perfect plan.  
  
"Oh!! What about sending her to the Hunter's world with her mary sue and give them a hard time!" The cow-girl suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea! And you'll help me!! Let's start tomorrow, just let her sleep. Ok?" Shikkhisa clapped her hands together.  
  
"Ok!! Well I have to go now!! I'm still teaching TreeBaby from ff8 section a lesson!" There was a *poof* and the cow-girl was gone.  
  
"Bye!" Shikkhisa called out. She turned to the blonde girl, 'You'll never know what will happen to you tomorrow'.  
  
As Katherine got ready for bed, she didn't know what will happen to her. She wasn't ready. But that was a good thing.  
  
At least she read the first review she received!  
  
*sleep*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ms. Katherine,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: L-O-V-E  
  
Chapter: 17  
  
From: u don't need to know  
  
This is so a mary-sue. Can you please cut back the self-insert? It's annoying. Rnrnrn Killua is ooc.. Very, ooc. Rnrnrn Kathrine= Katherine... Geesh, pathetic!  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Please review!!!!!!!  
  
. 


End file.
